Presently there are a variety of games that involve role playing and fantasy where players attempt to eliminate each other. In all of these games, the ultimate strategy is to eliminate all of your opponents. Various types of strategies and media are involved to provide a means for elimination. Many of these such games include playing cards as the primary medium. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 1,243,263 to Cowen discloses a card game based upon creation in which various cards disclose creatures, each of which has a predetermined value.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,059 to Mondale et al. discloses a card game in which military items are placed on each card. Again, each of the cards has a predetermined value. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,334 to Yih discloses yet another card game, this one involving a hierarchal ranking of members of a typical society, each of said cards having a predetermined value.
Until now, no game has existed in which a roll of a dice corresponds to the value or utility of the game card involved. Moreover, no game in the past has utilized these role playing notions to find a team of winners to fight against a single opponent. Additionally, no game exists that utilizes individually numbered cards to allow for tracking of a player's cards for on-line play. The present invention seeks to provide such functionality.